


Painkillers

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Murder, Power Play, Present Tense, Prison, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the prisoner, it's her duty to remind the staff who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkillers

The prisoner has an abrasion on her cheek when she enters the medical room. There’s a possible fractures to her knuckles, a laceration on her right shoulder and too much blood on her clothes –– most of which wasn’t hers.

A scowl twists on her bruising lips, directing it towards the nurse, “You’re new,” she tells her.

“Sit over there, please.” Nurse Josephine turns away to grab the patients file –– _mild latex allergy ––_ before searching through medical supplies and pulling out a new set of glove. She slides her chair over to her meant-to-be-sitting patient and withholds the sigh. 

The prisoner’s not sitting. Of course she’s not.

Josephine looks up at her from her chair, taking a calculated guess before assuming the prisoner’s a good standard shorter than her. Blonde hair had recently been hacked off to shoulder length and she has bright blue eyes, staring down into hers. She stands proudly, back straight, shoulders back, refusing to sit.

Josephine continues to stare at her, lips pressed tightly until the woman takes leisured time to sit on the medical bed. 

“Thank you.”

A snort comes as a reply, and the prisoner tosses hair from her eyes, choosing to stare out at the window into the hallway where the officer stands waiting. 

Josephine opts for silence, methodically working to clean blood from the prisoner’s skin, pressing fingers against the tender jaw and double checking that nothing is fractured on the face. The prisoner stares at her, then to the wall. Her lips don’t twitch.

It’s only as her knuckles are being cleaned, does the prisoner speak again. “The last nurse was here for a month.”

“Yes. She died in a car accident.”

“Correct,” the prisoner says, staring at her. “It was tragic.”

Josephine’s eyes lift, steady as they hold the blue. “I’m sure you’re quite upset by it.”

There’s a flicker of _something_ there. Something Josephine can’t read. She’s nicked a hole in the prisoner’s mask. Only momentarily, before it’s patched up and there’s a large smile on those lips.

“Try and last longer. It’d be a shame to lose you.”

“Would it?” she’s checking for cracked ribs, watching the prisoner’s eyes bore into her. It should hurt, there should be hisses of pain as her fingers press against tender flesh. She doesn’t even flinch. 

“If you’re good, maybe you’ll get to leave of your own accord this time.”

Josephine freezes, her eyes looking up to bore into the prisoner’s. “You’re done,” she snaps. Removing her gloves and throwing them into the medical waste bucket.

“And here I thought we were just having fun.” There’s a low tone to her voice as she leans in close to Josephine. “Relax, I won’t tell.”

Josephine curls her lips, looking away as a faint flush pools across the bridge of her nose and down her cheeks. “Going by your file,” she says to her, “I expect you’ll return within the week. Try to keep the damages minimal next time.”

“To me or them?” the prisoner smiles at her, her tongue poking out from between her teeth.

“How about both?” Josephine says. She stands up then, lifting her hand to call to the officer to remove the prisoner from her care. “I think she’d like to return to her duties,” Josephine tells the officer.

Beside her, the prisoner asks, “What, no painkillers?” 

“I think you’ll be fine without them.”

The prisoner’s eyes widen before a slow smile creeps over her face. “Until next time, then. _Josie_.”

 


End file.
